dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie
Eddie *'Number': 3200 *'Class': GWR 2251 Class *'Designer': Charles Collett *'Build date': 1946 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on the DR': 1962 Edward, better known as Eddie, is a small goods engine who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Eddie was built on September 30th, 1946 at Swindon Works. Not much is known about his past, except for one notable incident that happened while he was working on the Falmouth branch line in Cornwall in 1946, when his driver and fireman put several tons of cocaine in his firebox. Under the cocaine's influence, Eddie was driven off the end of Falmouth Docks and into the sea, leaving him out of service for several weeks. At some point, Eddie met Maxen. Maxen helped Eddie out of mishaps for many years, but his radical pro-Great Western approach to things made things difficult for Eddie. In 1962, the pair were brought to the Dark Railway to help with the local goods trains, and while Maxen quickly became unpopular, Eddie tried to make friends with the others. He began to believe that the others hated him for being Great Western until Dave and Colin assured him it wasn't the case. Things with Maxen eventually became so severe that Eddie asked him to stop, only to have Maxen disown him as a friend and a Great Western engine. This upset Eddie so much that the others plotted to get rid of Maxen once and for all, and when Maxen was sent back to the Western Region, Eddie assured him that he would no longer follow him, and that he was determined to not end up alone and friendless like Maxen. He was comforted by the other engines for a while afterwards, and soon became best friends with Colin, thanks to their love of football. In 1964, Sir Eustace Missenden returned to the Dark Railway. Colin and Eddie claimed that he hardly did anything in spite of his many rests, so Mr. Dark offered to let them pull an express one morning. Unfortunately, Colin derailed on the points leading into Merecombe sheds, blocking any access in or out of the sheds, and Eddie tried, and failed, to haul the train alone. He was also one of the first to discover 257 Squadron's presence on the DR after Eustace, and was the one to convince the other engines that the engine was real. Later on, both Eustace and 257 Squadron failed while hauling a football special to London, allowing Colin and Eddie to take it instead. When the Dark Railway fell into a financial crisis, Colin and Eddie travelled to Colhapper to steal some petrol wagons to sell off. While there, they came across an old engine called Leno, who was on the run from scrap. He was in quite poor condition, and despite their best efforts, Mr. Dark decided to send him away. Fortunately, Theo and Otto managed to find a buyer for the tankers who paid a very large sum of money for them, allowing Mr. Dark to purchase Leno and repair him, as well as getting them out of their financial issues. Eddie was one of the first engines to be kidnapped by Leanne as part of her revenge against the DR, but was saved by the efforts of 257 Squadron and Dave. In 1967, Eddie learned that he was possibly the only remaining member of his class left in preservation. He fell into a depression because of this, until Mr. Dark brought his sole surviving sister, Ellie, to visit him. She and Colin began a relationship in secret, but when Eddie found out, he lashed out at them both. Cammer convinced Eddie to forgive them both, especially when they learned that Ellie and Colin were leaving together. Eddie spoke to Mr. Dark, who agreed to loan Eddie and Colin to the SVR, allowing all three engines to depart together. In 1969, Eddie and Colin returned to the DR, and Eddie immediately took a disliking to newcomer Ed, believing he was there to take his job. After Ed failed whilst they were double heading a train, they began to patch things up with Ed telling him about his experiences and problems. Eddie was absolutely devastated when Colin was killed in a fire at Galen Junction, becoming cut off from everyone and not speaking to any of them, despite Sid's attempts to console him. He fell into a depressed mood, but finally started to bring himself out of it as the workload began to pick up once again. He found himself working more trains on the line to Soma, and on one occasion found himself being pushed down the hill by some trucks, though he managed to avoid an accident. In 1971, as Eddie's boiler ticket was close to expiring, Mr. Dark decided to put him on display in the new Galen Junction Railway Museum. Over time, Eddie began to fear he was being forgotten about at the back of the museum, and started talking to an imaginary version of Colin which channelled his negative emotions. Eddie's continued isolation caused "Colin" to get worse over time, but when he learned that newcomer Colossus was planned to be moved next to him to keep him company, he was finally able to stand up to his subconcious. "Colin" revealed that he wanted Eddie to let it all out and be able to move forward, and with this now done, he departed, allowing Eddie to finally say goodbye to his old friend in some capacity. Eddie would later advise Zeke Dark, the line's new manager, to spend a few days away from the line following an incident that left him stressed and worried. Persona Eddie is a kind and down to earth engine, but he can be upset easily, and can pull himself together when necessary. Livery Eddie is currently painted in plain Great Western Railway green with GWR painted on his tender, as he wore prior to nationalisation. Prior to leaving the DR for the Severn Valley, he was painted in British Railways unlined black with the late crest. When he returned, he had been repainted into BR lined green with the late crest before being repainted in 1970. Basis Eddie is based on the Great Western Railway 2251 Class 0-6-0. Appearances Episodes: * Series 2 - Eddie and Maxen, Some Kind of Fuel, and Taking Out the Trash * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, Like a Sir, 257 Squadron, Tender Moments of Tender Engines, BR Blues, Football Shortfalls, Poor Leno, Super 8 (does not speak), Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten (cameo) * Series 4 - Owen's Woes (mentioned), Tender Tantrum, The Big Bad Wolf (cameo), Turbo (cameo), Allan Does Galen (cameo), Trucks, Instant Crush, and Pogo Rides Again (mentioned) * Series 6 - Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, Asphalt Assault, Burnin' (cameo), The Prime Time of your Life (does not speak), and Apply Overnight (mentioned) * Series 7 - Futura, Smashing! (does not speak), Braking Bad (cameo), The Road to Colhapper (mentioned), Ey Up?, Mothership Reconnection (does not speak), Rollerskate Disco, and The Man in Overalls (cameo) * Series 8 - Revolution 909 (cameo), Face to Face, Colossus, Time Waster (mentioned), and Outro (does not speak) * Series 9 - Rock Shock Specials: * The Missing Christmas Presents (cameo) Films: * Event Horizon (mentioned) Trivia * Eddie was referenced in The Stovell Valley Railway Series' fourth episode by the character Earl. * Due to being unhappy with the quality of Eddie's original model in Train Simulator, Dark DJ at one point had plans to kill Eddie off. Two particular ways were planned: one being that Eddie was involved in a shunting accident at the Severn Valley which damaged his frames, resulting in him being dismantled for spare parts; and the second being that Eddie would return and end up being the engine killed in Gasworks Tunnel during its collapse. However, these plans soon changed with the announcement and later release of Digital Traction's GWR 2251 Class model. The ideas regarding the aftermath of this death were later implemented through Colin's death in Series 6. * Following Colin's death in Series 6, it had been planned by Dark DJ for Eddie's grief and depression to become a major plot for Series 7, but this was later abandoned. However, the ideas were later revisited in Series 8, particularly with Eddie's subconcious taking on the form of Colin. * Eddie is at the moment the most permanent exhibit at the Museum, as he hasn’t been moved since arriving. Dark has mentioned that it might be as late as the mid-80s before Eddie is restored. This may be the reason that people think there is only one GWR 2251 goods engine, as he basically disappeared off the face of the earth in the back of the museum. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:0-6-0